Field
Disclosed herein is a hatch to be used to provide access to a flat or slightly sloped roof. More particularly, the hatch includes a plurality of thermal breaks effective to decrease the loss of heat through the hatch.
Description of the Related Art
Thermal breaks are commonly used in the frames of windows and doors because a thermal break interrupts the flow of heat thereby providing improved thermal insulation. Thermal breaks are disclosed in United States patent application publication number US 2009/0226660 A1, titled, “Heat Insulating Body for Forming Sections for Thermal Break Door and Window Frames.” The thermal breaks are described as having a first aluminum part exposed externally that is separated from a second aluminum part that is exposed internally by a heat-insulating material. Generally, this heat-insulating material is a plastic, typically, a polyamide. The gap between the first aluminum part and the second aluminum part interrupts the conduction of heat between the outer part and inner part and provides the frame with a high heat-insulating power. US 2009/0226660 A1 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
EP 2519702 B1, titled “Panel Assembly Comprising a Panel and a Frame” discloses a roof hatch intended to allow access to a roof. The transfer of heat between the inside of a building and outside the building is reduced by including a thermal separation between outward facing parts of the roof hatch and inward facing parts of the roof hatch. The thermal separation is a strip of insulation disposed between edges of the inner facing and outer facing parts of the roof hatch.
There remains, however, a need for more energy efficient roof hatches.